


Think of you

by synfulshark



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synfulshark/pseuds/synfulshark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles used to be in a "relationship" with Theo. when he ended things on a horrible bitter note he moved his affections to Liam. but when things took a horrible twist of fate and Liam and Theo ended up together Stiles is forced to watch them together. with a little help from Peter will he end up with one of them? both? neither?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think of you

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for my rp buddy who has me hooked on a bunch of new songs and I couldn't stop thinking of these three during one of them. >...> so this was born. yes I know it's horrible lol. THERE IS A AMAZING VIDEO made that's about this fic!!! link is here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Puhzoi2IYvg the amazing youtuber who made this is super awesome you should go watch all the videos and read all their fics!!!

Stiles sat with his arms crossed on the bleachers his dark eyes watching the lacrosse field as he watched the other boys race around with the sticks and grunt out as they played out the game he used to enjoy. After watching Liam slam into Theo with one hard firm body slam he gritted his teeth together his eyes flashing a look of betrayal as he felt a snarl rip through his body. 

He felt Kira reach for him and try to sooth his bitter mood. Snapping at her would only make matters worse he had to try to keep his cool. “I'm fine Kira. It's okay,” he muttered out with a grunt as he slumped over on the bench. He couldn't ruin the first game of the season for anyone. He wanted to keep some sense of normal. 

Everyone was worried for him he knew it. The looks of pity they sent him when he would walk in, the bitter taste he felt in his mouth. He gritted his teeth as he watched Brett score a goal and he smirked some. Score all you want Brett. Wrong to support the other team? Yes...happy to see Theo and Liam fail at winning...yes but did it feel good. So good. 

He felt it in the back of his head the need to feed off the misery and it itched him in the worst way. Sitting up some he looked around at the other people on the bench and he shoved himself off the wooden object he had spent most of his game play on. 

Kira went to reach for him but he shook his head. “I'm not playing for the rest of the game we know it. Just let me go,” he cast a glance over to the field in time to see Liam look over at him worriedly and get tackled by a member of the other team. Fighting back the need to run onto the field and check on the young wolf to see if he was okay Stiles took a breath and gathered his helmet and his stick. 

Tossing his stick and helmet into his locker he stripped off his uniform and ran a hand through his hair. He had no reason to feel like this. Neither one were his. Liam had never been his and Theo hadn't been his it had just been some fucked up version of fooling around. 

Once he had come back and seen how Stiles looked at him he should have come back to him...not gone after Liam. Fucking Theo was the devil. But he was the most tempting devil ever. Liam had been his almost his. Just within touching distance. So many near touches and almost kisses and he was almost there. But things had to go the way they did. 

Here he was in the locker room mourning the fact the two people he wanted most were together. Taking a deep breath he slammed his fist into the locker before he headed into the shower to wash away his disgust with himself and the shame he felt. 

It was pack night and everyone was gathered around for a movie and pizza. Stiles was sitting by Peter going over something for his college applications and making small banter talk when he heard them enter the loft. Hand in hand as always. 

Fuck them. He tensed up and he noticed Peter's eyes glancing behind him and then back to him with a look and smirk. Cutting his eyes at Peter he gave a shake of his head. “I can still read you so well Stiles,” Peter purred out his voice should have sent shivers down his spine but to Stiles it just chipped away at his resolve and he sighed. 

“Not tonight. Just no,” he looked at him with a empty kind of look. The previous week he had to watch Theo and Liam at lunch cuddle and walk in the halls. He had the sudden urge all week to let out the claws he didn't have and slash away the beautiful face of the beta he wanted to have bellow him. 

“Where's the dangerous fox boy with a taste for blood I miss?” Peter questioned as he sat aside the college question form and he raised a perfectly sculpted eye brow. Stiles looked up into those blue orbs and he nodded his head back to where Theo and Liam had settled into the couch curled up together a shared drink between them. 

Peter gave a scoff. “He treated you like shit when you were together Stiles,” Peter said with a small glare his eyes lighting up a bit, coming from Peter that was a huge statement. Stiles gave a sigh and nodded thinking back to the night he and Theo ended things. 

_Stiles stared at Theo with a confused look as if the other male had grown a second head. “Theo...what?” he asked as he sat up in the bed the sheet falling to pool around his middle. “I said. That I don't love you, you said I love you and I said I don't,” Theo said as if it was the most obvious thing. ___

_Stiles moved away from him. He felt like he had been slapped, he knew he was being silly. “I mean you don't have to say it back,” Stiles started as he bit his lip trying to recover what had happened he was terrified. Theo moved to stroke his cheek. “No Stiles. I won't say it. Because this isn't a thing that will change,”_

_“Stiles this isn't a relationship to me. Our friends see it but you don't. I'm sorry Stiles but this isn't something I want with you,” Theo had said with a small smirk and shrug. Stiles jumped out of the bed his hands shaking as he had grabbed his clothes pulling them on and he had rushed out of the room away from the boy he had fallen for._

Stiles shook his head rubbing his face, thinking about that night messed with him. He had run to Liam and Scott that night. They had curled around him and told him it was okay. He had run to Liam. And here he was watching them snuggled up and in love. 

Peter clicked his tongue and Stiles' eyes snapped up to him and he shrugged a bit. “He wants to take that knife we used to cut the pizza and twist it into Theo's stomach twisting it until he's screaming and begging for me to stop and the floor is soaked in his blood?” he offered up a small smile on his face. 

Peter's eyes flashed that vibrant blue and he smirked as he nodded. “That's my boy. Now...how about you be my company for the movie. We can give what they can can't we?” Peter wasted no time as he took Stiles by the hand and lead him to the other of the couch facing Theo and Liam. 

Pulling him close almost onto his lap he wrapped his arms around the dark haired male he slipped a hand just under the edge of his shirt rubbing over his lower stomach and near his hip. Stiles fought back a small smirk. Peter was a bastard. He loved it. 

Peter rubbed along the edge of his jeans nuzzling into his hair and he felt the smirk against his scalp. Stiles risked a glance around them. Everyone seemed used to it Scott was busy with Isaac. Derek looked uncomfortable with them to close together, Lydia was painting her nails and leaning on Parrish. 

Kira was snuggling with Malia and going over the school day, others sprawled around with Erica and Boyd making out. Stiles risked his glance over to Theo and Liam. Liam looked like he was frowning about something he was whispering to Theo. 

Theo had a look on his face Stiles had seen a few times, he was angry about something his jaw tense and his eyes held a slight golden tint to them but Liam was rubbing his arm trying to calm him. Stiles rolled his eyes. Probably upset someone must have hit on Liam at school again. 

Peter dipped his hand bellow his Jeans and Stiles tensed up a bit but he looked up at him and the smirk was directed not at him but over at Theo. Theo had his eyes locked with Peter. Stiles just leaned back into Peter and he felt him rub along his happy trail not dipping low enough to reach his cock knowing Stiles had his own limits. 

The snarl was audible to even human ears as Stiles glanced back over at them. Theo hadn't been the one who growled but Liam. Theo was still gaze locked with Peter. Theo moved to comfort Liam nuzzling into his neck and whispering something to him that Stiles wished he had wolf hearing to be able to hear. 

Peter seemed to find it funny as he chuckled softly before he moved his free hand to Stiles chin and tilted him to look up at him before he leaned down closing the distance and kissing him. Stiles had never contemplated kissing Peter. He wasn't disgusted by it. 

He was just emotionally attached to someone else already. The press of lips to his was soothing and he got lost in the feeling and pressed back, he was attention starved and it felt nice to be wanted. Stiles knew if he had given Peter a chance the older wolf would jump at it. 

The only thing he heard was loud snarling and a lot of scuffling before he pulled away he saw flashes of golden eyes before the door slammed and Theo and Liam were gone. Everyone looking at Stiles and Peter. Some time during the kiss Stiles had been pulled onto Peter's lap. “Jesus Peter really?” Derek hissed at the older male with a knowing look as he waved a hand at the empty seat the other two wolves had been on. 

“What...Stiles is very attractive,” Peter dismissed the angry alpha and the glares from some of the other pack members. Stiles looked confused at some of them he was left in the dark. They had only kissed and so what if they had made Theo and Liam upset, it's not like they hadn't been doing the same to him!. 

Stiles was furious as he growled out. Grabbing his hoodie he snarled at the others. Turning to Peter he moved to nuzzle at the others cheek knowing he was scent marking him. Fuck it he was going to piss off Derek if it's what it took. “Fuck you Derek they upset me can't I be happy for a few fucking minutes?” Stiles snapped as he shoved his college papers into his bag. 

“Stiles you don't even know what you're talking about,” Derek started in as he moved to take a step towards him, Stiles threw his bag across the loft and his hands shook as he took a step closer to the alpha his eyes flashing with his own brand of energy as he snarled. “No Derek, you don't know what you are talking about,” his voice shaking with rage. 

He felt his blood boiling as he glanced around. Corey looked like he wanted to hug him, Mason and Isaac looked proud Scott just looked ashamed. Fuck this whole thing, 

Stiles turned to Peter and he shook his head. “Keep my shit I'll come back tomorrow we can finish my application I need out,” he mumbled the older male gave a nod as Stiles stormed out of the loft and down into the elevator his hands still shaking. 

He felt a need he hadn't felt in so long creeping up inside of him one he needed to force away. He hadn't given into that kind of feeling since the last time he had beaten the shit out of Theo. He remembered the way Theo had laughed and looked up at him with his classic smirk and just told him that he was still the same dark possessed evil Stiles he had once been. 

In the dark back of his mind he felt he was. Still the same. He was the same dark Stiles he was then, he felt the sick desires to hurt someone to cause them pain and feed off of it. He craved it, stifling a small sob of anger and pain he made his way out of the building and to his jeep he needed to get out of here and fast. 

Driving like mad to some place he could think. It took him to his and Isaac's apartment they shared. He jogged up the stair way and suffered the elevator ride gritting his teeth together before he reached his door he was about to unlock the door when he was shoved into it hard. 

“The fucking hell?” he snapped out as he looked up and around fast his human eyes adjusting to the panic and anger still bubbling in him. “He fucking had his hands all over you,” a voice hissed out as he was harshly pulled off the door and shoved back against it. Liam. Stiles was about to reply before the keys were taken from his hands and the door was unlocked by Theo. 

The two wolves moved fast getting him into the apartment and locking the door behind them. Liam had him pinned back up against the wall his nose dragging along his neck as he snarled his eyes flashing gold as he panted out and he whimpered low and worried. Theo moved slowly his eyes dangerous and deadly. 

Stiles had seen that look only a few times, once had been when they were “not dating” when Stiles and Derek had been laughing and sitting close together on the couch and Theo hadn't liked it very much. But this look in his eyes held a whole new level of angry. Liam looked to Theo for some kind of assurance as he sniffed at Stiles again another whine coming out of his throat. 

“Theo. Wrong,” was the animal like sound that came out. Liam's wolf was in control and he was less than human. Stiles should feel scared but the fact he was so far gone was causing a different reaction in him and Stiles felt his body shudder. He was confused why they had him here though. 

In his apartment was he being punished for something he had done?. Theo growled low in his throat as he stepped up kissing Liam softly on the lips causing Stiles to feel jealous and thrilled at the attention they paid together. but a sour feeling at being held tight by wolf claws around his neck and shoved into a wall. Theo moved to run his nose along Stiles throat and cheek. 

“Scent mark...he fucking scent marked you Stiles,” Theo's voice held more control but his fangs were dropped and his nails were slowly slipping out and came up to grip Stiles chin moving it from side to side sniffing along his jaw. “I'll fucking rip him apart,” Theo snarled out as Liam let out another growl which only made Stiles shudder the rough attention of the wolves making his body react. 

Images of Theo shoving him against walls and treating him roughly in the past flashing through his mind only sent pleasure through him. Stiles was a sick fuck. He was here being punished probably beaten up for making out with Peter? Why? And he was getting hard from it. 

Liam sniffed the air before he let Theo take over holding Stiles up and he sniffed down his chest whining as he looked at the older male. “He smells like him all over Theo,” The human side of Liam was coming back to him the pout and anger in his voice was bringing the teenager back to earth. Stiles licked his lips his dark eyes glancing between them. 

“What the fuck is going on. Why does it matter I smell like Peter?” Stiles almost shouted as he tried to pry his way free. Liam looked more hurt than anything. Theo growled low moving to pin his hands above his head and he looked at Liam who bit his lip looking at Stiles like he was insulting him. “Stiles. Shut up,” Theo growled out before he pulled Liam to him and kissed him and nipped at his jaw. 

“Peter has no right to touch whats ours,” Liam snapped as he looked at Stiles and his eyes glanced down to lower stomach where his shirt was bunched up around his middle from being pulled up. “His stink is all over him Theo,” Theo nodded as he looked Stiles over before he leaned in licking up along Stiles neck. OH. Well oh. That was not a beating. 

Stiles' eyes went wide before he felt Liam join Theo in licking his neck but on the other side. This was not what he had expected at all when he was shoved into his apartment. “Guys?” Stiles questioned as he bit his lip in confusion as he felt his jeans become to tight for comfort a moan escaping his lips as he tilted his head back. 

The two pulled back with a sigh before Theo spoke still holding Stiles' hands in place. “Stiles. You are ours. Liam's and mine. Everyone knows. Peter knows. Everyone it seems except you. You can either have both of us or neither of us. Pick,” Theo got straight to the point as he moved to let Stiles hands fall and he pulled Liam back away from the human. 

Stiles looked between them and he felt the anger build back up in him he moved fast and punched Theo hard. He gave it all he had in the one punch before he pulled his fist back watching Liam react in a loud growl at seeing his boyfriend punched Stiles moved towards the younger wolf his eyes dark. 

“Liam. Bad. Bad puppy,” he said in a dark deep voice. Theo rubbed his jaw, his lip dripping blood as he watched Liam look like a trapped puppy. Stiles moved he gripped Theo by his hair and pulled him to him kissing him deep and needy. Dirty all teeth and tongue hungry. Pulling back he glanced along his face moving he licked the blood off his lips. 

“Fucking asshole. You treated me like shit,” Stiles snarled out as he held his hair in a death grip as he backed Theo up to the wall and he growled. “I still think of all the shit you put me through and you were so wrong to do it,” Stiles spoke his words biting into the tension. 

Liam looked torn between wanting to get enovled and not wanting to anger Stiles anymore. Stiles sighed out as he rested his forehead against Theo's and he muttered out. “I know you were wrong. But...I want you,” the words hardly left his lips before he was pulling Theo back into a kiss lips pressed together tugging him close and pushing him into the wall. 

Liam felt a spike of hope and sadness he hadn't refused them. Stiles pulled back from the kiss and turned towards Liam. “Liam...come here,” Liam bit his lip nodding as he moved closer to Stiles sniffing at him as he moved towards him. He still held Peter's scent it was wrong all wrong but now he smelt slightly like them but still wrong. 

Stiles pulled Liam to him and held his face in his hands pulling him into a kiss as he stroked a thumb over his cheek he whispered out against his lips as he pulled out. “I'm going to punish you both for torturing me with watching you both be happy for months,” the words sent shivers down Liam's spine and his eyes locked with Stiles a slight trace of hope and fear lingering in them. Stiles whispered out. “You'll be screaming,” as he bit at his bottom lip. 

Moving back Stiles glanced between them he ran a hand along his neck feeling claw marks welting up from where Liam had gotten over zealous. “We need to talk about this shit later,” Stiles started out as he licked over his lips watching Theo push off the wall and join Liam both looking at him as if he was the prey on a hunt. 

“But I know enough to know you aren't done being fucking creepy as shit with scenting me are you?” he asked as he tilted his head glancing between the wolves. Theo smirked as he took the steps and he grabbed Stiles by his wrists and dragged him towards the bed room. Liam following like a puppy. 

Once in Stiles room Theo wrinkled his nose ripping the shirt off of him and tossed it aside while Liam worked on getting the jeans undone and off leaving him in his boxers. “Bed,” Theo growled out ushering them both to the bed Stiles falling back on it. Theo moved to nuzzle into his neck licking long strokes over the sensitive skin. 

Liam move to lick small kitten like licks along his lower stomach and above his boxers with a dark growl and a mumbled 'asshole touching mine' as he worked on scenting Stiles. Stiles let out a moan as he moved one hand to tangle it into Liam's blonde hair another running along Theo's back as he felt the slightest bit of fang scrape against his neck. 

He had gone from wanting to kill Theo and Liam to wanting Liam's pretty lips around his cock and wanting Theo's beta teeth digging into him as he thrusted deep into him. Stiles moaned at the very thought. 

Having them both he could have all he wanted he could get both. Licking his lips he arched his neck giving Theo more room as he whined looking at them. “Clothes. You both,” he managed to get out before he glared a bit at them. Theo rolled his eyes before he sat up and he stripped out of his clothes nodding to Liam. 

The horny pup hurried and tugged at his clothes to get them off accidentally ripping his shirt in the process but not caring his claws still out a bit. Moving Liam ripped off Stiles boxers before he kitten licked at the places Peter had touched and then some. 

He needed to cover all of Stiles with their scent. To mark him as theirs. Stiles felt his head swimming. He was losing his mind. Theo bit into his shoulder a bit roughly causing a loud moan to ripple through his body arching off the bed his hand in Liam's hair to tighten and pull roughly. 

The blonde moaned and slipped down taking Stiles' cock into his mouth in one slow movement. Stiles tossed his head back even more exposing all of his neck to the wolf attached to his shoulder. Theo moved to latch onto his neck kissing and licking at the skin. 

Taking some between his teeth biting and sucking a bruise onto the abused flesh moving onto another bit his fangs lightly scraping. Stiles knew there would be scratches where the teeth had lightly broken the skin tomorrow. 

Liam was working on a sucking pace bobbing his head up and down licking and sucking along his shaft twirling his tongue along the head flicking his tongue into the slit before swallowing him back down his eyes flicking up to meet Theo's a rumble of a pleased moan vibrating through his body and mouth around Stiles shaft in between his lips. 

Stiles was seeing stars his nails bluntly digging into Theo's back and Liam's scalp as he tugged at the blondes hair rolling his hips up to give slow shallow thrusts. “Stiles,” Theo grunted out against his throat moving to pull him into a slow deep kiss before he pulled back. 

“He likes it rough. You can cause him a bit of pain. I found him for you,” he whispered as he bit down on Stiles bottom lip hard almost causing it to bleed. The bite causing Stiles to thrust hard into Liam's mouth into his throat the choking sound muffled by his moan. 

Stiles gave a sharp tug to the blonde hair his eyes locking with Theo's he gave a whimper at the bite as he licked over his own abused lip. “Later,” Theo promised him as he moved back to his throat nuzzling along the others neck marking a few more places with his sharp teeth. 

Stiles belt a pace of thrusting low and slow into Liam's mouth watching as his cock slid into the blondes mouth the way he took it no matter the harsh or soft thrust he gave. Stiles would store away the knowledge for later use the ways he would make Liam beg and scream for him. 

When Theo had Stiles marked to his liking he moved to pull the dark haired boy back into a deep and hungry kiss tugging and sucking on his abused lip his hands roaming Stiles chest. Stiles bucking into Liam's mouth as he felt the younger male move to roll his balls between his fingers. He was ashamed to be so close already. 

Stiles wanted to wait he wanted to have Liam on his lap and he deep inside of him with Theo watching. But god having them like this making it about him felt to good. When he felt Theo move to kiss at his jaw and suck along to his ear nipping the skin he could hardly breath his body overly sensitive as it was. 

“Stiles, cum for us. Down his throat let everyone smell it on him,” Theo whispered against his ear tugging on the lobe as he used a bit of fang. Stiles was lost as he bucked off the bed thrusting down into Liam's mouth feeling his release through his whole body as he shook his vision going black his grip almost to painful on the blondes hair. 

Liam in a moan like whimper as Stiles shot down his throat coating his throat marking him. Stiles was panting his body shaking when he came back down off his high he could hardly catch his breath. Watching with groggy eyes as Liam slid up his body and Theo pulled Liam into a deep hungry kiss tasting Stiles on him. 

Stiles gave a whimper moan his cock giving a twitch at the vision knowing he needed to rest but knowing they were sharing him gave him a renewed need. Theo gave a heart husky chuckle as he bent down and licked at his chin. “Liam kiss,” Theo demanded moving to stroke Stiles sweat soaked hair back. 

Liam crawled closer moving to kiss Stiles. The kiss was slow, nothing like the heated and rushed kisses of before. It was slow and sensual. Filled with promise. He could taste himself on Liam's tongue but he could taste the faint taste of Liam himself. 

Stiles moved to pull Liam close rubbing over his scalp in apology for being a bit rough knowing the werewolf would have already healed. Liam's cheeks darkened. “He's right. I like it. You can be rough with me. I need it,” Liam whispered as Theo moved in to kiss them each slowly getting a bit jealous of the attention they had shared. 

“Stiles needs to rest Liam,” Theo mumbled as he nuzzled at the younger wolf. Stiles grunted out his dislike for that statement but Theo gave a chuckle and he leaned down kissing him lightly. “We can have more fun after you rest we aren't going anywhere,” he promised. 

Stiles held back a hurt reply. He didn't trust Theo. He didn't know if he would. What Theo had done to him was wrong. Everyone had known about it. What Liam had done going with him when he had been just as upset as everyone else was wrong to. But Stiles still being in love with them was just as wrong. 

He still wanted them. Craved them. He wanted Theo to punish him force him onto his knees to punish him. He wanted to force Liam to take all the rage he had until Liam was at his breaking point and then some. He would still think of all the shit Theo and Liam put him through but he would work through this. 

When he had seen them together he knew he would never be able to compete with them.. Theo was everything someone like Liam needed and Liam was so submissive when he wasn't and Theo was the controlling asshole that Liam would need they had been perfect together. Where would Stiles fit into that? But here he was able to fight back with Theo in a way Liam never would. Able to be sweet and loving in a way Theo wouldn't be able to. 

Stiles was pulled from his thoughts when Liam nuzzled into his chest mumbling. He blinked. “Huh?” he asked softly his mind hazy and confused. “You don't...like Peter do you?” Liam looked almost as if the answer might break the beta. Theo rolled his eyes but he to looked tense. 

Stiles shook his head in disbelief as he scoffed. “Liam, no,” he mumbled and was met with two relived looking pairs of eyes before they nuzzled up to him spooning him between them his eyes drifting closed as he sighed out contently. 

“Jesus fuck close the god damned door Stiles!” came the sound of Isaac's voice as Stiles' bed room door was slammed shut. A muffled reply of Scott asking if everything was okay was heard. Isaac's reply was a mumbled 'Fuck no I owe Peter fifty bucks' before Stiles drifted off to sleep content with his wolves.


End file.
